A Painful Truth
by goldsprite
Summary: Where a twenty-one year old dies and stays dead. /"You will be the Death of this world." "Excuse me?"/ Death!SI-OC. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own Reborn! It belongs to Akira Amino.**

* * *

_That awkward moment when your sarcasm is so advanced, people actually think you're stupid._

* * *

_Boom._

I cough, dust and smoke entering my lungs. The building's remnants lie around me, unrecognizable. I miraculously manage to not even get a scratch on myself.

I stumble through it, tripping and cursing. The explosion still rings in my ears and I look outside to see a crowd forming. A few people are rushing forward to help me, but I wave them off. _I ain't no delicate snowflake._

I lean against a standing wall to catch my breath, but apparently, the universe doesn't like to give me a break.

The piece of rubble falls towards me, almost like somebody is controlling it.

* * *

I stare at the iridescent hair of the woman in front of me. Her pure white wings flutter gently.

"I'm hallucinating, aren't I?"

"No, Ellie. You're just dead."

* * *

The lady smiles at me. "You chose Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Good for you," her eyes twinkle, "Are you ready?"

I hold up my hand. "Woah, lady, wait up. What's gonna happen to me?"

"Well-"

"Am I going to get reincarnated in it as an OC and spend half of my life avoiding the main characters before I accidentally get involved in the plot and end up having a cheesy romance with one of the totally OOC characters?"

"No," she says patiently, "You will-"

"Or will I get transported into the KHR world, taken in by the main character, and have hundreds of boys fight over me, where they'll be falling over each other to even get a smile from me while I tell them that I cannot choose between them as I love them all even though I've never met them before?"

"You will not be doing either of those," she grits out and I shut my big mouth as the glint in her eyes sharpens.

She breathes in deeply and pastes a smile on her face. "You... will be the Death of this world. Not really, but close. Almost like a Grim Reaper."

"Wrong anime-"

"_Shut up_," she hisses at me. My mouth closes with a snap and I warily scoot away from her.

"As I was saying, you will be Death. Not to be mistaken for the original of course. He already has a lot of universes to take care of and has been maintaining it until now. You will take it up instead to reduce his burden."

"Excuse me?"

She tries to ignore me but I don't pay her efforts any mind.

"Um, yeah. Great plan, Angry Lady. But I don't know shit about being-"

A whiteboard appears behind her, containing hastily written instructions.

"One, if you require anything, just think of it and it will appear. Don't use it too much, as it is not unlimited. Two, if you have questions, you'll know how to contact me."

She wiggles her fingers at me, looking almost relieved as my sight becomes blurrier.

"Wait-"

I sigh in exasperation as the darkness consumes me.

* * *

I stumble slightly, disoriented. I will the dizziness to go away before I straighten, before observing my surroundings.

"What the-?"

A huge mansion stands before me as I gape at it.

Something nudges me to enter it and I arrange my stupid expression into one that's hopefully solemn and serious. _Ah. Probably my first task._

My face muscles cramp, and I sigh, giving up.

I look down at my normal everyday clothing before I imagine a dark cloak with a hood. A stereotypical Death. I concentrate for almost a minute.

Nothing happens.

I close my eyes and concentrate harder. I open one eye to peek at my clothes, but they remain the same.

I do this for ten minutes straight before frustration catches up with me. I throw my head back. "Just give me the freaking cloak!" I shout to the heavens above, huffing when nothing happens.

* * *

Striding into the mansion with a scowl on my face, _no, it's not a pout_, I freeze when I see the red liquid staining the walls. There are bodies lying everywhere and I hold back a shudder.

"What the hell?" I mutter as I try to ignore the corpses, speeding up my pace as I walk towards the giant double doors at the end of the hallway. I slip through the tiny gap of the slightly opened doors. The scene on the other side only serves to confuse me more. A brown haired man with a goatee is pointing a...fork? at a black-haired dude. Six people stand behind him, three people on each side.

_If I'm really in KHR and this is a Mafia Famiglia, then they must be his guardians._

The brown-haired man darts forward, his fork clashing with the other man's dagger. He traps the blade between two tines and flips the fork over, the dagger flying away due to the force of the flip. Before the other man can even react, he sticks it through his skull before wrenching it out as the corpse falls onto the ground. He wipes the fork on the dead guy's shirt as I try to shove down the queasy feeling in my stomach.

The tug inside me intensifies and my eyes are drawn towards the rings the Fork Dude and his guardians wear. My eyes widen at the familiar design.

_Vongola rings._

I try to refresh my memory. Someone in the Vongola did fight with a fork. _Vongola... Quinto? Sesto?_

I snap out of my thoughts when I see the Vongola Boss's eyes flick towards me. He immediately assumes a defensive stance as his guardians position themselves around him. "Who are you?" He asks warily. I stare at him. _Wait, he can see me?_

I glance around the room to see no other living soul. _Yes, he can._

I clear my throat to give a dramatic introduction, just as something heavy drops onto my shoulders.

_Thud. _Face, meet floor.

I pick myself up as I nurse my throbbing nose, ignoring the snicker that escapes the Storm Guardian. He is immediately silenced as the Vongola Boss shoots him a sharp look.

The hood of the cloak casts shadows across my face, thankfully hiding my pained expression.

"I," I begin as I spread my arms dramatically, the cloak flapping in an invisible breeze, "am Death."

His eyes flash a deep shade of orange as his HI confirms it.

I tilt my head down as they exchange cautious looks.

"I mean you or your Guardians no harm, Vongola Quinto," I say as his eyes flash a brilliant orange again.

An awkward silence passes over us. He hesitates slightly, unsure.

"I'm Vongola Quarto," he says finally.

* * *

**I have nothing to say for myself.**

***scrolls past the other stories to post a new one***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I don't own Reborn! It belongs to Akira Amino.**

* * *

_Everyone has the right to be stupid, but you're abusing the privilege._

* * *

"Oh."

"Uh, yes."

I let out a nervous laugh as I shift uncomfortably.

"Well, look at the time," I check my bare wrist, "I've got to go. Things to do, souls to claim."

I ignore the tug this time and give them a two-fingered salute. My cloak flutters regally as I turn around, striding out of the mansion. I expect them to follow me, capture and tie me up for questioning, but none of that happens.

_Huh. I guess it's the Vongola Intuition at work._

* * *

I groan as I avoid walking into another tree. What am I supposed to be doing?

There _has_ to be something that can help me.

I pat down my fancy cloak, letting out a sound of triumph as my hand meets with something hard. I pull it out, revelling in my quick thinking.

A book. I tilt my head.

I open it, only to find the first page blank. The second is the same, along with the whole book. I chuck it away towards the forest, stomping my foot in frustration.

A whistling noise comes from my right and I turn around, only to get smacked in the face by a book.

I stagger a bit, a whine escaping my mouth. My hands clutch at the book to chuck it farther away when I notice something written on one of the pages, a map drawn below. Four words are written in neat penmanship.

_Get to HQ, dummy._

* * *

I jump over another root, cursing. This 'HQ' is nowhere to be found.

A sigh escapes my mouth, and I lean against a tree, shoulders aching. I close my eyes for a second. When I open them, a huge white building stands in front of me.

I spring up, previous fatigue forgotten. It's a pretty building, with pure white walls and darkly tinted windows. But the part that excites me the most is at the front. Huge, sprawling gold double doors stand there, just waiting to be slammed open.

I rush up the stairs, coming to a stop before the doors. I straighten my cloak, putting on the hood. The gold doors are cool under my hands. There are tiny, complex symbols etched onto the metal that I don't even try to decipher.

I push the doors open as hard as I can. The result is an expected one. They whip open with a startling speed and slam against the walls. The noise that comes after it is not.

I blink. Figures dressed in gray cloaks rush around the extravagant hall. Weary wooden desks that are a cheap contrast to the gold embroidered walls creak under the weight of bundles of papers. There are papers scattered on the ground, collected by harried looking people.

Suddenly, the whole room goes quiet as their eyes fall on me. I shift nervously, uncomfortable from the sudden attention.

"I, um," my voice cracks, "I guess this is a bad time?"

No one replies. I back away slowly, getting ready to bolt out of here, when a tiny figure stumbles out of the crowd. They head towards me and I back away faster. I'm almost out the door when they call out, "Wait!"

I stop, mostly from shock at the young voice. I observe the person more closely and conclude that the kid must be at least twelve. There are bags under his eyes, which are weirdly colored.

He straightens, leveling me with a cold look. "Are you Ellie?"

I lean back, not used to twelve-year-olds directing me with 'you're-not-worthy-enough-to-be-dirt-under-my-boots' looks. My head nods automatically when I see him start to get impatient.

"Come." He turns around, his cloak-flutter fancier than mine. I glance at the other figures, who slowly go back to their work, though the curiosity remains.

I follow him as he opens a door and disappears into the hallway. I have to jog slightly to keep up with him and I ignore the embarrassment the thought causes me. My eyes fall on his cloak. It looks different than the others I had seen. Silver lines decorate the hem of the cloak, the sleeves shorter. The cloth also has more of a dark blue tinge.

We stop at a door. The kid gestures for me to go in. I swallow, my heart beating thousand miles per minute.

I open the door.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait. Heh. *looks away***

**Ps. Thank you to everyone one who reviewed, favorited and followed! You guys are the best!(though I might be biased)**


End file.
